No Good In Goodbye
by eos nicte
Summary: La Navidad llega a Mystic Falls, pero la que debiera ser la época más feliz del año para ellos no es más que un recuerdo doloroso de todos los seres queridos que han perdido.
1. Lealtad

_Disclaimer: todo lo que podáis reconocer es propiedad de LJ Smith, The CW, The Vampire Diaries. _

_N/A: Este fic participa en el reto "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons._

* * *

><p><span><strong>No Good In Goodbye<strong>

**_Lealtad_**

En medio de la nada. Completamente sola. Sin un simple atisbo de nieve. Daba igual, nada impediría que Bonnie celebrase la Navidad. Había contado cada día de los que había pasado encerrada en ese infierno desde que Damon y ella llegaron, y sabía perfectamente qué día era.

—Vamos allá —suspiró arrastrando un árbol de navidad. Lo puso en pie como pudo y lo enderezó, mirándolo con orgullo.

Le había costado unos cuantos días revisando trasteros de casas desiertas pero al final lo había conseguido: ya tenía un maravilloso (más bien mediocre, pero para ella en ese momento significaba mucho) pino navideño adornando aquella calle fantasma.

—No. No me estoy dando cuenta de ti —comentó mirando al eclipse que veía día tras día—. Hoy no es 10 de mayo de 1994. Hoy es la ceremonia de decoración del árbol, y no me vas a decir lo contrario.

Decidida, tomó una caja llena de velas y con unas cerillas fue encendiendo una por una, colocándolas sobre las ramas del árbol. Tragó saliva y comenzó.

—Esta por ti, papá —susurró y cerró los ojos por un segundo—. Esta por Jeremy, perdóname —encendió y colocó otra vela—. Esta por —le tembló la voz y sonrió triste—, por mis chicas. Esta otra por ti, abuela: Gracias… Gracias por no dejarme morir—comenzó a llorar—. Esta… Por… Damon… —susurró entre sollozos.

Se dejó caer al suelo, rendida. Creyó que poner el árbol le haría sentirse más cerca de casa. Pero todo lo que le hacía sentir era soledad. Elena y Damon habían estado tan cerca de llevarla de vuelta… Sintió tanta esperanza que creyó que no se repondría. Pero ahí estaba, celebrando la Navidad, sola, poniendo velas por todas las personas que había perdido.

_Sacadme de aquí, _rogó entre lágrimas.


	2. Olvido

_**Olvido**_

Damon dio un trago y el whisky se deslizó áspero por su garganta. Bebió en honor de su… amiga. Sí, se podía decir que había sido su amiga. ¿Qué habría sido de ella? ¿Encontró la paz? ¿Desapareció con el Otro Lado? Bebió un trago algo más largo. No, seguramente encontró la paz, Rose era… el vampiro con más humanidad que había conocido. Fue su amiga, y él tenía más dedos en una sola mano que amigos había tenido en toda su vida. Rió por un segundo, Rose no sólo fue capaz de aguantarle, y eso ya era mucho, además fue la primera persona en ver bondad en él. Tras siglos, alguien le aceptaba, incluso (y esto era una locura) le valoraba.

De hecho, Rose fue la primera persona que le creyó merecedor del amor de Elena, y eso significaba mucho para él. Elena significaba mucho para él, ¿todavía lo hacía? Bebió otro trago. ¿Cómo coño podía Elena haberle querido olvidar? Entendía que le destrozaba su muerte pero, ¿olvidarle? Rose era una de las personas que más había… querido, joder, y él no quería olvidarla aunque le doliera, eso era una puta cobardía. Y, ¿cómo fue capaz su amigo, su único puto amigo, de ayudarla a olvidarle? Bebió y dejó el vaso en la mesa de un golpe. Y ahora Alaric le odiaba porque se había vengado. Genial.

Su móvil sonó y Damon se enderezó. Era Enzo: _"Recuerda, a las fiestas de disfraces se lleva disfraz, capullo"._

—Me muero de ganas —ironizó levantándose de la silla. Bueno, al menos le quedaba un amigo.

Antes de abrir la puerta miró al osito de peluche colocado al lado de la puerta. Sonrió. Bueno, dos amigos.

—Feliz Navidad, Bon Bon —puso su mano sobre Mr. Cuddles por un segundo. Volvió a sonreír y salió.


	3. Tierra

_**Tierra**_

Era el atardecer del día de Navidad y Matt estaba acuclillado junto a una tumba. Tenía una mano apoyada contra el epitafio, anhelante, con los dedos casi clavados en él. La echaba de menos. La quería de vuelta. En la piedra se podía leer: _"Victoria Donovan". _

Esbozó una sonrisa que parecía una oda a la tristeza. Recordaba que todos los años por Navidad él le llevaba una magdalena llena de chocolate y decorados comestible (porque no es que su madre preparara nada especial, claro), y Vicki saltaba sobre Matt y lo estrujaba abrazándolo. Él se sentaba y se reía mientras la miraba comer llenándose la cara de chocolate, más sonriente que ningún otro día.

—Vic —acarició el nombre de su hermana grabado en la piedra. Sintió un nudo en la garganta y una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

Tenía grabado en la memoria cuando la encontró en el Otro Lado, cómo al verle susurró _"Matty"_ y se abrazó a él. Su hermanita… Dio un puñetazo en la tierra con un gemido de dolor que le atravesó la garganta. Agachó la cabeza con un sollozo y se llevó la mano a los ojos, intentando frenar sus lágrimas. Él… él le había prometido que siempre cuidaría de ella. "_Te quiero, Matt, pero yo ya estoy muerta", _le susurró antes de soltarse de él y… dejarse atrapar por el viento.

—Feliz Navidad, Vic —musitó Jeremy apareciendo al lado de Matt. Tyler, también allí, acarició el epitafio.

Los tres habían ido al cementerio, Jer tenía allí a sus padres, a Jenna y a John. Y Tyler tenía a su madre, a su tío Mason y, bueno, también su padre. Pero Caroline tenía razón, había que celebrar la Navidad con una fiesta. Los tres se levantaron. Cogerían sus disfraces e irían a la cena.


	4. Disfraz

_**Disfraz**_

Enzo caminaba por la calle, solo. Iba a la fiesta de disfraces de Caroline. Bueno, él sabía que todos allí le odiaban pero, que les dieran, si ella le había invitado es porque en algún punto le consideraba su amigo. Así que iría allí por ella, y por Damon. Entre toda esa gente su amigo se merecía que al menos una persona se preocupara por él de verdad. No le iba a decir que su hermano había tirado la toalla con él, no quería hacerle daño, pero sí quería poner a Stefan nervioso. Quería demostrarle que Enzo era todo lo que él no podía ser: un hermano para Damon y un hombre para Caroline.

Le reventaba que todos le tomaran como el malo del cuento, ¿qué coño pasaba con todas las personas que había descuartizado El Destripador? ¿Eso no contaba?

Stefan protegía a los humanos hasta que estaba demasiado hambriento y montaba unas cuantas matanzas. Pero él no, Enzo no pensaba proteger a los humanos por el hecho de serlos, él sabía de lo que eran capaces, cuando estaban en condición de superioridad eran mucho más sanguinarios que cualquier vampiro, la única diferencia era que normalmente no estaban en condiciones de superioridad. No se ensañaría con ellos, pero tampoco los protegería, porque él sabía que no estaban indefensos. ¿Por ello le querían ver como a un demonio? Muy bien, estaba harto de defenderse.

Había llegado a la puerta de la casa. Llamó al timbre y se recolocó sobre los ojos un antifaz con cuernos de diablo.

—¡Hola Enz…! —Caroline se fijó en su antifaz y se cruzó de brazos—. Muy bonito…

—Feliz Navidad, ricitos de oro —le dio un beso en la mejilla y entró sin decir nada más, pero sonriendo cínico a los demás invitados, "amigos" de Damon.


	5. Propuesta

_**Propuesta**_

—Os propongo una cosa— comenzó el discurso Caroline presidiendo la mesa—. Sé que no os gusta la Navidad, que es una fecha que os recuerda a vuestras familias, sí, es algo obvio así que ya era hora de decirlo, pero aquí va mi propuesta: nosotros nos queremos, somos amigos y nos cuidamos entre nosotros como tales —dijo con retintín mirando a Stefan con reproche—. Así que esta va a ser nuestra celebración en familia. Olvidemos lo que nos preocupa y sólo, ¡vamos a bailar y beber! —canturreó alzando su copa, disfrazada de Audrey Hepburn en Breakfast at Tiffany's.

Elena, vestida de catwoman, sonreía haciendo negaciones con la cabeza, pero se unió al brindis. Jo encendió la música y empezó a bailar con Alaric, mientras Liv se acercaba a Tyler.

—¡¿Vas disfrazado de vampiro?! —voceó Caroline.

—¿Algún problema con los vampiros, jovencita? —le picó Damon con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Stefan tenía una mueca tierna mirando a Care y Enzo lo asesinaba con la mirada, _"¿Stefan disfrazado de Superman? Vaya, no me lo esperaba",_ bufó antes de darle un trago a su copa.

—Fingir que estamos felices es una gilipollez —musitó Jeremy antes de levantarse y salir de la casa.

—Voy con él —se excusó Matt siguiéndolo.

—¿Jellyshots? —intentó animar el ambiente Elena, y funcionó. Todos tomaron chupitos de gelatina, bebieron y bailaron hasta que no pudieron más.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Si necesitas algo dímelo, gorgeous —le susurró Enzo a Caroline en la puerta, le acarició el pelo y le besó la mejilla antes de irse. Caroline sonrió.

—Adiós —musitó Stefan.

Elena la abrazó y todos se fueron.

Bien, esperaba que eso sirviera para unir a sus amigos, pensó Caroline controladora. Se cambió de ropa a gran velocidad, cogió un café y condujo hasta el hospital.


	6. Estaca

_**Estaca**_

A la mañana siguiente de la fiesta de disfraces Stefan y Elena habían ido al hospital, y aunque Care pasó la noche allí los médicos aún no le habían dicho nada. Así que allí estaban ambos sentados, en completo silencio, con los rostros desencajados. Stefan obligó a uno de los médicos a decirle la verdad y… por fin se la dijo: un tumor cerebral. La madre de Caroline tenía un tumor cerebral. Y lo que era peor, apenas le quedaban unos días. Liz no había querido decírselo porque no había solución, ni tiempo. Aquella noticia les atravesó el corazón como una estaca, dejándolos indefensos.

Continuaban ahí, mirando cómo Caroline hablaba con su madre, con una sonrisa enorme. Pero ellos la conocían, estaba asustada. Vieron que se acercaba a la puerta de la habitación y Elena casi se levantó de su asiento.

—Voy a decírselo, no quiero que interrogue a un médico y se entere por un extraño.

—No, Elena. No he estado ahí para ella. Déjame ser su amigo ahora, necesito decírselo —ordenó Stefan al tiempo que Caroline salía por la puerta—. Caroline, tenemos... que hablar. He… hablado con un médico —musitó, intentando matar la esperanza de su amiga, para ir amortiguando el golpe.

Elena los vio hablar, y acabó llorando. Caroline negaba con la cabeza, sonriente, era tan devastador que dolía mirarlo. Y al darse cuenta de la verdad sollozó y se abrazó a Stefan.

Sabía por lo que iba a pasar Caroline, conocía esa sensación de tener una estaca clavada en el corazón, ese dolor constante y atroz que no te dejaba ni pensar. Había crecido con ello. Echaba de menos cada día a sus padres y a Jenna, incluso a John. Y, por supuesto, a Bonnie. Elena corrió hacia ella y la abrazó con desesperación.


	7. Café

_n/a: to daddy._

**_Café_**

¿Así que su madre se estaba muriendo y ella se había pasado media noche de fiesta con sus amigos? Su madre la animó a celebrarla, _"yo estaré bien, Caroline, necesitas divertirte". _Y resulta que no le había contado que… ella… ahogó un sollozo con su mano y se volvió de cara a la ventana. Lo último que quería era despertarla con sus lloros.

Su madre alargó la mano hasta tocarla. Era evidente que la había oído. Caroline se volvió y, algo reticente, se apoyo en ella. Se tragó las lágrimas hasta que le oyó _"Mucha gente se cura del cáncer, mi amor"_, y comenzó a sollozar como una niña pequeña. Lloraba entre hipidos. ¿Por qué su madre la consolaba a ella en vez de al revés?

* * *

><p>—¿Y cuándo le pegaste con un zapato a un jabalí? —se carcajeó Caroline.<p>

—Después me reí tanto que me meé encima —murmuró llorando de la risa.

—¡Mamá…! —le riñó con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Llevaba un par de días de la mano de su madre, sentada al lado de la camilla. No había dormido ni comido, sólo tenía café en el cuerpo.<p>

—¿Crees que me voy a morir? —le preguntó suave, con aceptación, sin miedo.

—¿Tú qué crees? —Caroline tembló, pero sonrió.

—Que esta vez no —sonrió también.

Caroline se levantó y saliendo rápida musitó _"Voy a por café, mamá"._ Apenas cerró la puerta y se dejó caer al suelo del pasillo, sollozando. La esperanza de su madre le destrozaba hasta dejarla en carne viva. Sentía el terror agarrado a sus entrañas y un dolor intenso en la garganta.

No, su madre había pasado por mucho y era fuerte. Tenía razón, saldría de esa. Caroline se limpió las lágrimas, respiró hondo, sonrió y entró de nuevo en la habitación con un café en la mano, tranquila.


	8. Originales

_**Originales**_

Desde donde estaba podía ver la decoración navideña de la ciudad. Guirnaldas rojas y verdes, decoradas con bolas doradas, unían las farolas unas con otras. Y un árbol enorme se alzaba en medio de una plaza, cubierto de luces de colores. Sonrió levemente con los ojos brillantes, la Navidad era su fiesta favorita. ¿Una época en que todo el mundo era alegre y pacífico? Los humanos eran unos ingenuos. Pero… le gustaba.

Hacía meses que Kol había sido asesinado, y llevaba todos esos meses en el Otro Lado, esperando que alguien viniera por él o intentara sacarlo de allí. Él, un maldito Original, estaba encadenado fuertemente a un árbol enorme, intentando luchar contra el viento.

¿Dónde estaban sus hermanos? ¿No se acordaban de él? ¿Ni siquiera Nik? Aquella era una fecha para estar en familia y no había nadie más familiar que su hermano Nik. Kol había pasado siglos en un ataúd, muerto, apuñalado por su propio hermano. Pero eso no lo podía soportar, estaba en medio de la nada a punto de desaparecer para siempre, joder. ¡Para ellos no podía ser lo mismo! Tenía que ser distinto poder revivirle en cualquier momento a no saber dónde estaba, ¿no? Decían que él era el más salvaje de los Mikaelson pero… en ese momento… no era más que un crío abandonado por los suyos. Notó que las lágrimas le trepaban hacia los ojos, luchando por salir. Estaba asustado. Él pensaba que… era inmortal.

Mientras ardía en llamas con la estaca de roble atravesándole pudo atisbar la mirada de su hermano Nik, brillante, suplicante, dolorida… Había guardado esperanza. También le pidió ayuda al humano amigo de los Salvatore… Pero nadie parecía querer devolverle la vida.

Bien, era hora de comprobar cuán poderosa era su parte de brujo. Saldría de ahí como fuera.


	9. Lapislázuli

_**Lapislázuli**_

Como vampiro le costaba aceptar que no podía salvar la vida de un humano. Huesos rotos, un cráneo vapuleado, una pierna arrancada… él podía curar todo. Sólo… contenía el hambre de su destripador interior, se rasgaba la muñeca y daba de beber al humano, obligándole a tranquilizarse. Pero, ¿un tumor? Era difícil aceptar que no podía salvar a la madre de Caroline. Pero como vampiro Stefan había aprendido a no tener esperanza. Intentaba lo mejor pero esperaba lo peor. Aunque eso no significaba que doliera menos.

Ver el proceso de una enfermedad era… él sabía cuánto dolía. Porque él sabía cómo acababa. El dolor por la muerte de su familia había aminorado, hacía siglos de eso y… le habían despreciado tanto… Pero él cargaba con una muerte reciente a sus espaldas. Y esa sí lo demolía y le dejaba cada mañana sin aliento.

Estaba sentado con una copa delante y jugando con un anillo de lapislázuli entre los dedos. El anillo de Lexi. El anillo que él había preparado para Lexi. Al pensar en ella sintió que las lágrimas volvían a sus ojos, como cada vez. Bonnie le contó a Damon lo que hizo: _"¿qué clase de mejor amiga sería si murieras antes de que Stefan recuperara a su hermano?". _Hundió la cabeza entre sus manos, acallando un sollozo. Ella había estado desde el primer momento para él, ayudándole, siempre, costara lo que costase. Al menos… encontró la paz. Cuando vio que Markos no los seguía …

Su teléfono sonó. Se apretó el puente de la nariz, intentando retener las lágrimas, y descolgó. Escuchó a Matt, entrecortado.

—Acaba de morir.

Dejó el teléfono caer.

—No… Caroline… —susurró con dolor. Esta vez sí, dejó que las lágrimas le inundaran los ojos y que el dolor le sacudiera por dentro. Otra vez.


	10. Regreso

_**Regreso**_

Está bien, él le había hecho una promesa a Caroline: si ella le decía la verdad sobre lo que quería de él, Klaus desaparecería y ella jamás tendría que volver a verlo. Pero lo que continuó a aquella promesa no fue una conversación precisamente, Caroline nunca le dijo la verdad sobre nada. Sólo se limitó a… Bueno, está bien, eso sólo eran matizaciones absurdas. Si no quería volver a verlo cumpliría con su palabra. Suficiente estaba viviendo. No le diría nada, ella no le vería, ni siquiera sabría que estaba allí. La observaría escondido, sólo eso. Y después dejaría en su puerta el retrato que había dibujado para ella de Liz Forbes. Y si Caroline no volvía a necesitarle, no volvería nunca.

Klaus bufó y casi partió el volante por la fuerza con que lo apretaba. Se moría de pena de sólo imaginarse a su rubita llorando frente al cadáver de su madre. Podía imaginarse el dolor que estaba sufriendo. Él mismo había visto a la mayor parte de su familia destruida, él sabía lo importante que era la familia. Incluso ese día, después de tantos siglos viviendo con ello, le destrozaba el desprecio y el odio de su padre, "_Perdón, papá, quería decir el odio de Mikael"_ rió triste.

Siempre se fingía indolente pero… estaba tan roto por dentro… Sus hermanos eran los únicos que se daban cuenta y aún así a veces se revelaban contra él. Kol… Dios, Kol. Había visto arder en llamas a su hermano… Recordaba cuando era pequeño y le pedía que le enseñara a luchar, Klaus se negaba _"No quiero hacerte daño",_ entonces él le rogaba _"Por favor, Nik" _y él siempre accedía.

Klaus respiró hondo, apretó la mandíbula y, con los ojos brillantes miró su dibujo de Liz. Siguió conduciendo hacia Mystic Falls.


	11. Invierno

_**Invierno**_

Caroline no podía dejar de llorar entre gemidos de dolor. Apenas podía coger aire. Todo el mundo escuchaba sus sollozos desgarradores, y se removían inquietos. Era un llanto que clamaba ser calmado y te sobrecogía. Y de repente, cesó. Caroline dejó de emitir sonido alguno. Estaba muy cansada. Se sentía como si estuviera viendo una película. ¿Era huérfana? Su madre estaba… ¿muerta? Sabía que lo estaba pero a la vez… no lo sabía. Sólo podía pensar en cómo unos días atrás se había presentado en su habitación en el campus y le había ayudado a decorarla porque… sabía que la Navidad era su fiesta preferida y ella… no podía ir a casa. Volvió a notar que le faltaba el aire y que se le nublaba la vista por las lágrimas.

Klaus, oculto, miraba preocupado el silencio de Caroline. Segundos después escuchó un leve gemido de dolor, justo antes de que las lágrimas volvieran a los ojos de Caroline y de verla dejarse caer en la silla, abatida. Stefan apretó la mandíbula soltando una lágrima. Enzo rechinó los dientes; el dolor de Care le estaba partiendo el corazón y sólo quería consolarla.

Elena y Matt, a ambos lados de Caroline se agacharon hacia ella. La abrazaron, le besaron la frente, lloraron con ella…

Cuando el cuerpo de Liz Forbes fue enterrado, la mayor parte del pueblo volvió al calor de sus hogares. Pero ellos se quedaron en el cementerio, al abrazo del invierno. Tenían la mirada clavada en la nieve, en silencio, dejando caer las lágrimas. Todos ellos tenían algo en común, tenían el corazón roto: Alaric, Tyler, Elena, Jeremy, Stefan, Damon, Matt, Enzo… Y todos querían a Caroline. Pero sobre todo, todos eran capaces de reponerse de cualquier cosa, podían superar cualquier dolor unidos. Eran capaces de enfrentarse a todo.


	12. Orgullo

_**Orgullo**_

¿Que él era malo? ¿Un psicópata? ¡Ja! Había perdido la cuenta del número de veces que lo había oído, y no por cualquiera que no le conociera, si no por su familia. Su padre se lo dijo, incluso sus hermanos se lo dijeron. Sí, puede que fuera cuando él los perseguía con un cuchillo para desollarlos. Nimiedades. Lo importante no era cuándo, si no por qué y él lo sabía: todos eran débiles. Se dejaban llevar por el amor y con esa excusa dejaban de reclamar todo el poder que podían llegar a tener. Tenían miedo de alcanzar la grandeza. ¡A la mierda! Él se valoraba más a sí mismo, tenía más orgullo y sabía su potencial.

Kai clavaba sus pies en la nieve al andar, pero a pesar del frío sonreía como nunca: cargaba con un saco lleno de estacas que le servirían para encontrar a su querida hermana. ¿La mejor parte? Estaban todos juntos, en un funeral. Defensas bajas. ¡Perfecto! Ya estaba a unos pocos metros de ellos, cuando se giraron hacia él. Respiró hondo y su sonrisa se amplió.

—¡Feliz Navidad! No dejéis que un muerto os agrie el humor, la gente suele cogerle demasiado apego a la familia. ¿Dónde está Jo? –todos guardaron silencio atónitos, aquel no era un buen momento—. ¿Nadie va a decírmelo? –canturreó–. Suponía que os había comido la lengua el gato así que… –sonrió torciendo la cabeza y abriendo el saco que llevaba– os he traído unos regalitos para persuadiros –comentó alegremente jugando con una estaca entre sus manos.

Enzo rió, "_el secreto es que soy inmune a las estacas, niñato_", pensó.

Damon dio un paso hacia Kai. Bien, eso era lo que necesitaban para reponerse: acción.

–Asegúrate de no fallar el tiro, porque tengo muchas ganas de arrancarte el corazón.


End file.
